The present invention relates to an ophthalmic analysis device and an ophthalmic analysis program for analyzing subject eye data including blood vessel information of a subject eye.
Nowadays, a technology for obtaining motion contrast data of a subject eye by an OCT technology receives attention (see Non-Patent Literature 1).    [Non-Patent Literature 1] Roberto Reif et al. “Quantifying Optical Microangiography Images Obtained from a Spectral Domain Optical Coherence Tomography System”, International Journal of Biomedical Imaging, Vol. 2012, Article ID 509783, p. 11